


Wanheda's War Game

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: Just started writing this for no reason don't know where it's going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing this for no reason don't know where it's going.

Clarke found herself pacing the empty corridors of the ship, new ghosts accompanied her from the shadows, their moans the creek of the metal walls. It was to similar to Arkadia, the last of her of her line of homes.  She couldn’t help but think of the last few years—correction 131 years—how many times will she kill? Or people kill other people. How many times will she see humans destroy one another before their humanity is no larger than a grain of salt? How big was her’s?

How many more times will those who deserve to survive, to live, die for the sake of others who would no sooner sell your life for a cup rocks?

Monty’s and Harper’s videos shove their way towards the foregrounds of her mind playing over and over. The wounded look of Jordan, too awkward around her and Bellamy to know how to react.

God, Clarke shook her head, if Jordan needed to not learn anything from them it was hiding their feelings till he exploded.

Clarke moved on aimlessly not bothering to keep track where she went; there were few people awake.

Most of who she wanted to avoid. A few stood out amongst the rest who were a bit belligerent about her waking up.

She looked out the windows catching the shining glimpses of the two suns that orbited their new Earth…Earth. Letting out a deep breath Clarke focused on the now, there wasn’t any need to hold on to a planet that was long lost, or the Ark sent down a slumbering Wanheda and Bloodreina to be woken later.

Maybe their home world was damned the second humans lit the first fire. Prometheus should have chosen some other species.

A loud screeching sound of metal on metal ripped through the hallway, instinct took over. Clarke barely registered the gun already in her hand, her body still accustomed to fighting after 131 years on ice. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, just that it came in handy.

Monty wanted them to be the good guys, believed they could. She only hoped they could become something similar but…

A nagging part of her mind was telling her that as long as there were humans there would always be fighting, pain, war. That Jasper _was_ right.

The screeching got louder and louder, quietly she moved hill to toe towards the corner of the walls. A reaper in the darkness.

Clarke stilled, taking a breath she swung around gun forward, safety off.

Her gun met the flesh of the shadow’s head, the feeling of sharp metal dug into her own throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The two looked at each other, neither moving.

“Looks like death continues to stalk these halls”

Clarke glared at the younger girl, long lost was the one who chased glowing butterflies, bled away now to Bloodreina.

“Octavia” Clarke didn’t withhold the cold venom that dripped through.

She shouldn’t have enjoyed Octavia’s recoil, but she did, she also felt guilt for her mother’s actions though. Once again, a Griffin saved humanity by damning it.

Such a hypocritical family they are.

Maybe the curse of humans is having a Griffin in your midst. Long live the lion beaked devils.

The sword dug deeper into her throat before retreating toward the other girl’s sheath, point stained in black, hidden and lost like the girl she was before. A hand still held the hilt amongst the darkness.

“What are you doing here Clarke”

Octavia rose an eyebrow almost in amusement, but Clarke could see the exhaustion in her eyes, it was the same that was in her own when she would look at the stranger in the mirror.

Clarke holstered her gun, her hand still rested on the loaded weapon.

Octavia’s eyes flashed down toward her hands before boring holes back into her own blue orbs, Clarke could see the wariness, the hostility grow in the girl. Two could play this game.

Each shifting their weight back and forth waiting for the first indication of an attack. Neither trusting. Too much said and done.

Monty’s words echoed through her memory, the feeling of his hope only dragged Clarke’s down further; oh, how she wished that this would be their extra chance at relative peace. She sighed into the frozen airs of space before relaxing her arm away from her gun.

“The same thing you want Octavia, I want some peace and quiet”

The other girl made as sound in the back of her throat, Clarke tensed as Octavia moved forward but relaxed somewhat as the other girl’s arm went from the handle to crossing over her chest with its partner.

“You want peace and yet you had no problem leaving my brother to die”

Clarke’s anger returned with a vengeance,

“Yeah, I did, and I will _forever_ regret what I did. But look in the mirror _Bloodreina_ , you willingly let your brother fight in your rotting cage. And don’t forget, you were using Madi as my leash”

A fist slammed into her jaw and Clarke heard, or more so felt, the crack ring out of her ears and down the halls.

“He tried to kill me!”

Clarke swung her own fist into the shouting girls face, another crunch was heard.

“No! He saved you Octavia, he saved you like he always tries to do. I was willing to take you out when you refused to a treaty, that would have gotten us the valley, and took Madi as your second. He saved you from me, _Wanheda_ ”

Clarke shot her knee up into the other girl’s ribs before lifting her fists into the air, slamming them over Octavia’s head. She always preferred range to melee fighting, less messy and that much farther from the bloodshed. Sometimes.

Octavia went down and didn’t move, Clarke kneeled to check for a pulse only to have her head grabbed and slammed into the unforgiving steel floor.

That was going to leave more than a mark, Clarke could feel her vision start to swim and twirl. She saw Octavia stand before stomping onto her exposed stomach. Clarke gasped for breath, trying as she might to catch the air that rushed from her lungs.

Octavia spit on the floor, probably on her somewhere if she was to guess,

“I should kill you right now Griffin, then I can take your powers”

Clarke grinned back at the girl, or maybe it was a snarl given how Octavia’s eyes widened a fraction. She wasn’t sure if it was in disgust or shock, she had a hard time reading Blakes anymore.

“You probably should, I am become death. Destroyer of worlds. Then there would only be two snakes left on this ship…but then who would understand you. Remember under that mountain, you said I didn’t do good enough? Jokes on you now, all you’ve done was wasted because you _enjoyed_ the reveling and fear, you couldn’t let go. Of the hate, the guilt that eats away, of the sorrow”

Octavia kicked her in the ribs but compared to other things Clarke has experienced, it felt like a tap.

“You’re no snake Griffin, you’re not even the devil, you’re worse. Indescribable”

Kicking her legs out and twisting, Clarke brought the warrior down, lunging she pinned the other girl down.

“At least I became a monster trying to do the right thing, trying for amendments with the enemy so we may have peace, do you understand that _we_ lost our home because _you_ refused to share the valley. It was a beautiful place until it was ravaged to the point of no return”

Clarke felt her leverage wobble before Octavia rolled them over, her head and shoulders rose quickly before being slammed back into the metal cage around them. If she didn’t have a concussion already she sure as hell had one now.

“By right it’s Wonkru’s, we survived primfiya, we fought to protect our home”

“It was my home! _Madi’s_ home!”

The two of them wrestled, pushing and punching each other over and over again, black mixed with red on the floor till both were laying side by side looking up at the dull grey above them.

“O” Clarke gasped in a greedy breath, it was quiet but unlike the valley there was little beauty in it, “ _we_ have no right to anything”

From the corner of her eye she saw Octavia’s head turn toward her before moving back to looking at the celling with a small hiss of pain.

“What ever happened to living Griffin, you once swore to do every black deed under the sun if it meant you and your people would survive?”

She groaned before turning her head to Octavia who was looking back, there was anger and anguish, and so many other emotions that couldn’t be named.

“We don’t live forever Octavia, everyone has to live with what they’ve done. Besides at the end of the day, we all have something we want to protect, you’re not the only sister nor I the only daughter. There are cousins, friends, mothers on every side”

“You’re mother--!”

Clarke stilled the girl who was soon to jump and kick her again, with her hand,

“I know Octavia, I _know_ ”

When she looked back Octavia was shocked and ashamed? —scared? Clarke couldn’t help her shock from seeing the powerful warrior look like she wanted to hide under the floor again. Voluntarily, she might add.

“You Griffins are a death sentence”

Clarke let out a bark of laughter despite herself, upon seeing the confused look of Octavia she quieted.

“You Blakes are just as impossible to deal with”

Octavia didn’t laugh, nor did she smile or grin, but Clarke could feel the girl start to relax under her draped arm against the cool metal holding them.

Maybe they couldn’t get what was lost, but maybe they could try to start again. Like what Monty wanted.

“For the record Wanheda these halls are mine”

There wasn’t a hint of malice in the girl’s voice or if there was it was drowned in exhaustion, and some exhausted mirth, 131 years of sleep and yet they didn’t have the energy.

“For the record Skairipa, Bloodreina, Octavia Blake or whatever you go by, I don’t care”

Octavia let out a snort at the reminder of their first day, before spitting out a glob of bloody snot, “Of course you don’t listen Griffin, you never do”

It was in this moment Clarke remembered their little expedition group, they were the last two left.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm? This is interesting”

The two looked behind themselves, not bothering to move anything more than their eyes. It was Diyoza.

“Don’t both you jump up to greet me all at once”

The older woman admired their bloody art work that stained the wall. It would be interesting to see them fight together, or with her once she has her daughter. She could use a good sparring.

Diyoza found it amusing to see the Red Queen glare at her while Clarke just sighed like she always seemed to do with all the nonchalance in the world. The older woman’s lips quirked up, she still can’t get a good enough handle on that girl.

“I like what you did with the place you two, once this girl is out and about I might join you for a round or two”

She ignored the hiss from her fellow snake on the floor.

“How’s it going?”

She and Octavia looked toward the blonde, somewhat perturbed at the almost friendly greeting, who started to pop her jaw back into place, Diyoza had to admit that blonde sure was surprising when she wanted to be, but then again so did the few scars that popped out on the blonde. She had a bad need to find out the rest of Griffin’s story before they were rudely interrupted by a war.

Diyoza grinned ruefully, “like I always have to pee”

The blonde groaned, gingerly standing up, only to fall against the wall for support. The older woman noticed that what Clarke made up for physical prowess and experience with fighting, she made up with her mind and plenty more stubbornness. That didn’t stop a concussion though, and she preferred her to the stranger doctor or the blonde’s mother, they were slim pickings but eh what can you do.

Diyoza grabbed the blonde by her scruff, making sure her mouth was trained away in case the concussion decided it wanted to be shone in another way.

“Thanks, let’s get you to medical, we don’t know how the cryo did to your daughter for a second time”

Octavia slid up the other wall for support, “Always the doting doctor, Clarke. What ever happened to the hypocritic oath?”

Diyoza watched with amusement and admiration, so Clarke was truly trying to be a doctor before the events of Earth. How indeed did the girl fall like her and the other snake?

Clarke flicked off the other girl, “You tend not to worry about the details when you’re branded as a traitor and waiting for execution in solitary”

Diyoza saw Bloodreina shiver some, she wished she had some popcorn because these two were very interesting, especially the residential blonde outcast that people love to hate and hate to love.

But the blonde was right about the child, helping Clarke to a more stable footing proved a challenge.

“She’s not the only one who needs to see a doctor”

The three women looked to see Murphy leaning against the other side of the hall opposite of Diyoza.

“Murphy? Shouldn’t you be resting, you haven’t healed yet”

The boy in question snorted, once a mother bear, always a mother bear.

“Clarke look in the mirror”

The blonde frowned as the older woman gave a good-natured chuckle,

“He’s got you on that one little one”

Clarke glared at the older women, or at least tried to, there were three of her so…

“I’m the only doctor you got, you caused my mother to OD, and Jackson is loyal to Octavia over there, don’t make me regret not shooting you”

Diyoza shrugged, signature sly grin in place, though she was slightly disturbed how quickly Clarke could get leverage, looks like she would always need to be on her toes around the girl.

 She wouldn’t have had it another way.

“Yeah, yeah, come on doc. Let’s get you fixed so you can fix us”

She waddled off, Murphy quickly following till he had Clarke on one shoulder and Octavia on the other.

Diyoza grinned harder, they would make a rag tag bunch of outcasts yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Their little group trudge to the infirmary without running into anyone, well almost anyone. Jordan was pacing in front of the medical beds, his anxiety evident while Madi watched him in amusement with a hint of exasperation.

Clarke wasn’t to surprised to see the two together, at first Madi seemed suspicious of Monty and Harper’s son, even going so far as chase him away when ever he would start to shadow her like how Madi continued to do from time to time; but apparently they fixed what ever misunderstanding there was because now they would both follow her around at all times.

Don’t get her wrong, Clarke loved that Madi wasn’t constantly lost in her head with the commanders and finally had someone to play with that was still a kid, and Jordan grew on her fast; but their constant shadowing, it wasn’t the first time she wanted to run her head into the ground. It started off sweet, but then it’s like they thought it was a game of hide and seek or follow the leader, within the first week they both latched onto her, going as far as trailing her _into_ the bathroom stall.

She still couldn’t tell if they loved to exasperate her for the fun of it, or if they really didn’t know there…persistence was that strong. She couldn’t help a snort from coming out, these two dorks were going to be the death of her, be it sanity or otherwise.

It was enough to grab the two kid’s attentions.

“Clarke there you—what happened!?”

The already anxious boy looked like he was going to faint, Madi on the other hand barreled into her stomach, Clarke felt her small hands searching and prodding the wounds.

“Hey” she hissed, “What’s the matter?”

Jordan had his hands in his hair, looked like he might take a few locks with them too by the way he kept running them over and over again. He would have a bald spot if he wasn’t carful.

“Bellamy sent us to find you, never mind what happened to you”

He looked to the other girl draped over Murphy’s shoulders.

“What happened to her?!” he squawked.

Madi folded her arms, frowning, Clarke could see that she was fighting with herself over something, whatever it was it was thrown away for disappointment, it was becoming a more common emotion in the girl. That hurt worse for some reason, it seemed that no matter what she does that’s the only reaction she can get from people; even her own daughter, no matter what it seems Wanheda can’t do anything but kill and disappoint by the looks of it.

Maybe the Griffins really are cursed, or she’s finally getting karma back.

“I’ll be back” Madi shakes her head and stalks out the room faster than Clarke was able in her concussed state.

“Madi”

She quickly tries to go after the young girl, but she only ends up back on the floor with a new bruise to her head. She barely hears the duo swears from Murphy and Diyoza; gentle hands go around her and she’s soon leaning back against Jordan.

A wet cloth smears the black blood all along her chin,

“Don’t worry Clarke, she just couldn’t stay without exploding at someone”

She wanted to ask if he really thought that was true, she hoped it was, but Clarke knew that she’s caused many rifts to form, and sometimes things can never be patched back to how they were.

How was she ever going to fulfill Monty’s last request?

Clarke feels Murphy help pick her up and places her on one of the beds, his signature grin more restrained then normal, she feels him take her hand and places it onto her stomach.

“You Griffins know how to make an entrance, or an exit don’t you”

His grin isn’t repressed anymore, instead it’s full on Murphy. Clarke jerks up ready to compete with their heart felt bickering, that was till she turned to the other side of her cot her lunch not being able to stay still from her swaying vision. The floor’s saving grace was Diyoza who was sitting close reading some magazine and kicked a small bin right under her black tainted spew.

The older woman chuckled, “I know how _you_ feel Clarke, at least it will last for about a week for you”

Clarke tried her best to glare at the woman, but it only caused the older woman to laugh harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Thundering footsteps echoed off the walls, or maybe they just sounded like thunder to her, doesn’t really matter because each crash of a foot sent sharp pain through her skull. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had a concussion that was this bad. Wait, no, the worst time was when Madi hit her with the rover, she grinned at the memory of a panicked Madi who, thank all the gods out there, was just learning how to drive and there for hesitant…still she was out for several hours.

“Clarke”

Weakly, and in vain, she pushed the degrading pillow over her face hoping to keep out the noise and light.

“Clarke! Can you hear me.”

A hand ripped her only shield away, thank god Jordan turned off the lights or she might had vomited again from sensory overload.

She found Jackson’s face hovering over her own, his concerned eyes raked over her warm and probably swollen face. She felt him checking for a fracture, hissing in distaste and pain she tried to turn away, but another pair of arms held her down. Squinting up she saw Madi frowning down on her.

“Madi?” her voice hoarse. Lifting a finger, she rubbed the creased brow above her, “your face will freeze”

That brought a fleeting smile to the girl’s face before her pout took over again, Clarke knew that Madi knew that her pout was Clarke’s weakness.

“Better than mine freezing like yours”

Clarke heard Murphy trying to rein in a snort,

“She’s just like you Clarke, crude sass and all”

She gave him a single finger salute before her arm was pined back to the bed by Madi’s leg, her head resting in her daughter’s lap. Jackson took her vitals, occasionally having to help Madi pin down a writhing Clarke if he wasn’t trying to keep a restless Octavia from slipping out in their distraction.

“Will you two just stop, sit down” Jackson sighed, hand rubbing through his bangs. The two girls who gave themselves for there people couldn’t take five minutes to save themselves the pain of broken ribs, a broken jaw, or head injuries. Jackson debated if he’d wanted to go out swinging his head against their metal box of a ship or if he’d just save himself the time and just go float himself.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the over concerned doctor., “We’re fine Jackson, nothing time can’t heal…or a rematch to settle the score”

Clarke gave a feral grin, “time and place Octavia, time and place”

“There won’t be _any_ more fighting” Madi growled.

“Agreed”

Everyone whipped their heads around, Clarke winced at the sharp pain, her neck protesting the movement. Bellamy was leaning against the door frame, arms cross his face irritatingly blank for someone who sounded like he was going to blow a gasket.

“When you’re done Jackson, I’d like a word with our two…”

“Trouble makers, adorable sociopaths, psychopathic killers, our queen and princess” Murphy supplied.

Bellamy nodded absently, “something like that”

The man chuckled, before dragging a sleeping Jordan out, Murphy gave Clarke a grinning salute, knowing that she and Octavia were going to get their hide tanned, and vanished from sight.

 

No one moved but Jackson, who hummed quietly to himself as he divvied out some pain medication. Showing a cup in their hands Jackson made his way towards the door, one last look at his two patients, both of which refused to meet the eyes of the man leaning against the door.

He placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, eyes flicking to the pregnant woman who looked amused at the situation and then to the man glaring at the two injuries.

“Don’t be too hard on them”

Bellamy glanced at him, giving a grunt that neither relieved nor concerned the doctor. Jackson sighed as he walked out, only the Griffins and Blakes could be this dramatic after the third time their world has ended.

 

Clarke felt Madi’s draped arms constrict around her, as if she was the one under the elder Blakes’s scrutiny. She glanced over at Octavia who had her eyes trained towards the ceiling.

The medicine must have dulled her nerves because she didn’t feel her head anymore, she also felt a bit loopy, but her exhaustion was hers alone. She couldn’t help the snort that escaped, oh how the mighty have fallen; the red queen couldn’t look her brother in the eye after throwing him in the pits and Clarke herself, Wanheda—destroyer of worlds, who left the same man behind to die couldn’t even turn her head toward the man.

They really were pathetic.

“Is this funny to you”

Clarke flinched at his raised voice, his anger halting any form of argument. To bad she wasn’t feeling bad at the moment, minus the concussion of course.

“Yeah, it is actually”

The small growl in the back of Bellamy’s throat turned into a full out roar,

“Do you realize you could have _killed_ each other! Look at me Clarke, you too O”

Clarke finally looked toward the man who looked as red as the two suns orbiting their new planet.

“Then you would have two less problems to deal with”

Clarke glanced at her fellow inmate who once sought to fight with her people, but now only chased their blood. She wondered how the girl could have changes so much, but then again, look how she turned out. Wanheda—the commander of death, once a scrawny kid just trying to be a doctor, to help people, and now? Now all she does is kill them.

Irony is truly fascinating in their reality.

She couldn’t help but agree with Octavia’s statement though, Bellamy would be getting rid of two problems and then some if she and Octavia just dropped dead. To bad neither of them were good at the dying part as much as they were at the killing part.

Looking up she saw Bellamy’s shocked face, as if he was deciphering if his sister was joking. Too bad, because Octavia joked less then him.

“O that isn’t something to kid about”

The younger girl rose an eyebrow, “Is it, is one hundred and twenty-five years to early?”

Clarke turned to hide the small curl of her lips, maybe the girl could joke.

Bellamy threw his hands up in the air, his frustration evident as the vein pulsing in his neck. He turned to Diyoza,

“Why didn’t you stop them?”

The older woman just rose an eyebrow, her lips pursing into her signature smirk, somehow she looked just as impressed as she was unimpressed at the stupid question

“Yes, because a pregnant person should step into a fight that has been brewing for years, well technically decades, and from what I got it seemed to have been there before the whole flame wave—”

“Primfaya” Octavia growled lowly.

Diyoza waved her hand, not caring for the particulates. “Yeah, that thing that burned the blonde over there alive before suffocating her with radiation; so, tell me Bellamy how would a pregnant lady stop a fight between the red queen and Commander of Death”

She leaned back, smirk growing wider as Bellamy’s face grew red with embarrassment, she placed her arms around her head and lazily moved her eyes across the two girls.

“Can’t wait to join them after this kid is out, what you two say, how about a round or two”

Octavia grunted before turning onto her side away from everyone, Clarke rolled her eyes before flinching at the pain. Diyoza chuckled, that concussion was going to take awhile to go away if those two purple bumps had anything to say.

“Don’t encourage them” Bellamy drawled.

The ex-Navy Seal shrugged, “They were…sparring, good way to get their blood pumping after a center of icy sleep”

Bellamy glared at her, “You call that sparing? Since when did almost killing your opponent count as sparring”

Diyoza leaned back more, her feet up and out of her boots.

“That tends to happen when you never know if the next day will be your last; I thought you understood that at one point, or have you forgotten when your metal tomb circled the dead planet? Tell me elder Blake, you know what it’s like to lead, but do you know what it’s like to have your humanity stripped away not by captors or your enemies, but those who you gave your humanity for?”

She was staring off into Clarkes eyes, and Clarke didn’t like how she could be read so easily by this woman who she hesitantly accepted as one of the few people who could understand her. She couldn’t help but think of the irony, there were three chances for humans to have a chance and each time they failed. There were three monsters sitting in this room.

Clarke shook her head, not wanting to listen to Diyoza anymore but inevitably doing so.

“Because I have, and _I’m_ not the only one. Now go be a boy scout somewhere else”

Bellamy looked like he was going to argue, but to Clarke’s surprise he left just as quietly as he appeared, his face nothing more than confusion and confliction.

“Diyoza” she found herself speaking without meaning for some reason, maybe it was the receding guilt of leaving the man behind to die, or maybe it was because she knew what it was like to be waring on more than one side…besides he was the first to forgive. “that was…a bit much”

The older woman laughed, “Like hell it was, his little space family loves to hog the bridge, plus they feel like they’re high and mighty, but for what? They are just as much killers as we are, at least we _admit_ that we’re rightly fucked up bastards”

She heard Octavia shift, no doubt listening to the only two people who bothered to speak with her for the past week.

“Still—” Clarke sighed, rubbing a hand threw her blonde locks, forgetting that Madi was clinging to her, “let’s give it a week, they we can _spar_ like you said, better a fist fight than all-out war”

Diyoza shook her head, “Clarke war is nothing but a fight, with toys. Lots and lots of advanced toys”

Clarke sunk back into the medical bead and her daughter, “then there will never be any peace”

Octavia rolled over facing them this time, her dark bangs covering her eyes, “the only peace is death, Clarke, you of all people should know that”

The blonde shook her head, “ _We_ of all people should know that”


End file.
